


Rings

by AceShrek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceShrek/pseuds/AceShrek
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for a while and when they go on a date, it turns out they both had a plan to propose.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	Rings

Me and Harry walked down to our favourite spot; a tree near a library. It’s calm and quiet over there and nobody else goes around there so we can relax. It’s a sunny day. Perfect! The correct weather for the surprise I have planned. I’m excited to see his stupidishly good-looking face when he sees me get down on one knee. I got him a ring with a gemstone to match his green eyes with gold around because he is still a proud Gryffindor at heart. I have had this planned out for a couple months, waiting for spring to come. We had our first date in the spring and I’d thought he’d find it romantic.  
**************  
I’m really nervous. I only got the ring today. It was delayed by two weeks and I was scared that it wouldn’t come at all, I made it green and silver as he still continues to continuously talk about how Slytherin should’ve won some of the house cups while they were at school if “Dumbledore wasn’t a biased old goof”. I just hope that he will like the ring. I even had a snake engraving on one of the sides!  
**************  
Harry and Draco went to the library near the tree to return some of the books Draco borrowed. Draco always jokes to Harry about how finding books boring is more proof of not being close to being put in Ravenclaw even though Harry fancied himself as a Ravenclaw in intelligence. Not picking up a letter from off the floor instead of chasing a floating letter in the letter incident before Harry’s first year proved that.  
They then looked around the library but both of them were to nervous to actually look at anything so they went down to the tree.  
They had a picnic and when they finished eating and Harry was up, packing the rubbish away and secretly getting the ring out, he turned around to find Draco on one knee.

“Will you marry me?” Draco asked

In answer, Harry brought out the ring he was going to give to Draco and said, “I was going to ask you the exact same thing.”

The were both shocked and running on adrenaline so they fumbled around trying to put the rings onto the other persons hand until Draco grabbed one of Harry’s hands and put the ring on the other one and then put his own ring onto him. The silver somehow matching his eyes.  
When the adrenaline had worn off the hugged each other and laughed about how they both brought rings on the same day.

**************  
After a week, they organised a dinner with family and friends where they would share the news. When they announced it everybody was really happy for them and went round congratulating them on the engagement with compliments on their rings.


End file.
